


The Sleepover (sokeefe)

by emilythewitch



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilythewitch/pseuds/emilythewitch
Summary: Basically a Fan-fiction where Biana invites everyone over for a sleepover and that's how Sophie and Keefe get together. Including Biana sass, fluffy moments, cute dates and spectacular outfits.Warning there will be spoilers for Legacy and all books before. This book will probably be pretty short and is basically just Sokeefe fluff. You've been warned.Copyright: all characters belong to Shannon MessengerOriginally written on WattpadWattpad account: @mollie_booknerd
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker, Wylie Endal/Linh Song
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

Sophie slammed her locker shut and sighed. Today had been hardcore, Bronte wasn't as he had been in the past but her inflicting sessions still took a toll. Stina had been a pain in her ass all day and Sophie was one insult away from dropping her with her inflicting. 

Dragging herself to the cafeteria Sophie plopped down at her friends table and buried her head in her hands. Fitz was sitting on her left and Keefe on her right. 

"Remind me again of why I can't kill Stina and drop inflicting sessions" Sophie moaned to her friends.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dex and Biana trying to hold in giggles.

"It's not funny" she scolded. "Bronte insisted on me happy inflicting on him again and things got....." 

Sophie shuddered. 

The Councillor had convinced Sophie that she should try to inflict positive emotions on him again. Sophie wasn't convinced that after the disastrous consequences last time, this time would be any better. But in the end she agreed and Bronte ended up on the floor giggling again. It wasn't a sight that Sophie EVER wanted to see again and was glad when the bell had rung for her next class.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up.....a sleepover" Biana squealed.

Everyone groaned. Biana's sleepovers were basically just an excuse for her to drag Linh and Sophie into makeovers and to convince them all to play Truth or Dare or Seven Minutes in heaven. 

"Will your parents be okay with it" Linh asked. 

"Sure they will, in fact I already asked them this morning and they were super excited" Biana replied.

Sophie didn't bother refusing she knew that no matter what she would be staying at the Vacker's house tonight. Grady and Edaline wouldn't mind; the Vackers were basically like her second family.

Everyone agreed to avoid endless pestering from Biana and she squealed again and then promptly started to organise the entire night from start to finish.

\-----Later at Havenfield-----

Sophie packed her pyjamas into an overnight bag as she pondered what type of makeup related torture Biana was going to bestow on her later that night. 

"Mum, Dad, is it okay if I go to Everglen tonight, Biana planned a sleepover" Sophie called from her doorway.

She heard Grady mumble what sounded like "Is That Boy going to be there" before Edaline shushed him.

"Of course you can go honey, do you need help packing?" Edaline called.

"No I'm alright, Thanks"

Sophie finished packing, carefully placing Ella in her bag before checking she had what she needed. She didn't bother bringing that much as she knew that Biana would be dressing her up like a doll. 

She also knew that Biana would be interrogating her over her crush on Fitz. Sophie had liked the teal eyed elf since he brought her to the Lost Cities but lately Sophie wasn't sure how she felt about him. Her feelings were a huge mess and with the Neverseen still out there Sophie wasn't sure if she was ready to untangle the knot of her emotions.

Sophie walked out of her room and to the leap master, her bodyguard entourage trailing behind. 

"Everglen" she shouted and let the light whisk her away.

Copyright: All characters belong to Shannon Messenger


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie shielded her eyes from the blinding lights of Everglen's gate she then spotted Biana and Linh chatting a few feet away.

"Hey guys, where are the boys" Sophie asked.

"They're inside probably planning a prank or messing around" Biana responded rolling her eyes as she finished. Biana opened the by gate pressing a button to the left of the gate and then licking a DNA strip that was similar to the ones at Foxfire.

As usual she was dressed to perfection with a sky blue of the shoulder dress stopping at just above the knee. She had paired it with tan sandals and a carefree hairstyle.

Linh was a little more laid back in a grey singlet and jean shorts. Her hair was crafted beautifully into a half-up, half-down bun. Her shoes were similar to Converses and a pink overnight bag was slung over one shoulder.

Just as the girls walked into the mammoth foyer situated in the Vacker's house, Fitz, Keefe, Dex and Tam came bounding down the stairs. Well the rest of them bounded, Tam kind of just slouched down like usual.

"Hey Sophie. Hey Linh" Fitz said, his teal eyes gleaming. "do you guys want to play Base-Quest"

"Umm, sure" Linh replied as Sophie nodded.

They all looked at Biana.

"Fine" she said. "But only if Sophie promises I can give her a makeover later"

Now they all turned to Sophie.

"Ok, but you only get an hour" she said begrudgingly.

"I dibs Foster" Keefe shouted before anyone could claim her for their team.

Sophie's heart fluttered. Did Keefe actually like her? No, he probably just wanted her Telepath abilities to win base-quest. And why was she even worried about if Keefe liked her or not? 

"Ok" she said "But Tam is on our team too" 

Keefe started complaining about "Bangs Boy" but Tam cut him off.

"Do I get a say in this?" 

Sophie shrugged. "I thought you liked annoying him and this is a pretty good way to do that"

Tam contemplated this for a second.

"Ok" he said, probably already formulating ideas on how best to annoy Keefe.

While Sophie had been convincing Tam the others had formulated their own team with Biana, Fitz and Linh, Dex had decided to sit this one out and play next round.

Keefe cracked his knuckles and stared down Fitz. "Game-on, Fitzy"

~~~~~~~After three games of Base quest~~~~~~~

After they had all regained there strength by eating a lot of Mallowmelt that Della had made, Biana took Sophie up on her deal by dragging her and Linh upstairs to her bedroom. The boys were choosing the movie they were going to watch later as Juline had been kind enough to lend them her DVD player and a few human movies that she had in her collection. Sophie was excited because Harry Potter was one of the choices and she really wanted to introduce that into the elven world.

Linh was rifling through Biana's closet finding Sophie something to wear while Biana was styling Sophie's hair and chatting.

"So" Biana said smirking and Sophie braced herself. "Linh, how's Wylie?" Sophie let out the breath she didn't even realise she had been holding. 

Out of the corner of Sophie's eye she saw Linh blush a little and smile. 

"He's good" Linh said in a small voice. 

Biana smiled even more.

"Have you told him yet?" She asked.

"Told him what?" Linh screeched.

Biana and Sophie exchanged glances and smirked smugly.

"You know" Sophie said. "That you like him"

Linh gasped and dropped the bejewelled shoes she was holding.

"How did you know" she demanded. 

"Girl, it was super obvious" Biana said flipping her hair and moving onto Sophie's nails.

"Your not going to tell him right"

"Of course not; girl code" Sophie replied finishing it off with a wink.

The room was silent for a second and then Sophie pounced eager to keep the attention away from herself.

"Hey Biana"

"Yes"

"Do you still like Keefe, or have you moved onto to someone else?" Sophie said thinking that getting straight to the point was better than beating around the bush.

Biana blushed furiously and looked down.

"Hey" Linh called. "I found the perfect dress"

Biana exhaled in relief as Linh traipsed out from the closet carrying an exquisite dress.

It was red, Sophie's signature colour and not to frilly or fancy. The neckline was haltered and the skirt stopped just above the knee. Sophie surprisingly didn't mind it.

Biana gasped and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"That's the one!" She exclaimed and jumped up and down. "Now we just have to find shoes" 

As Biana disappeared into her closet Linh sat down next to Sophie, fiddling with the hem on her tunic. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Sophie spoke.

"The dress is perfect, thank you for not going overboard"

"Sophie do you like my brother?" Linh said, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"No.....I don't like Tam" she said finally.

Linh let out a sigh of relief and the girls looked over to each other.

"Good" Linh said. "Because he has his eye on someone else and I don't want any of my friends getting hurt"

"Thanks for looking out for me Linh, but I don't think I'm the one you need to worry about" Sophie said shooting a glance towards the closet.

"I know" she said, sighing. "I don't want to tell Biana-

"Don't want to tell Biana what" Biana said stalking out of the closet with a pair of cream pumps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading my Sokeefe fanfic. This was originally written on Wattpad and under the username @mollie_booknerd and it is my work. Hope you like it...
> 
> Also i am Australian so some of the words and language i use may be confusing i will try and explain as best as i can.


End file.
